


Sunlight

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Dimanche 3.23.13  Title is also the drabble prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

I watched him sway, trying to memorize his movements as he wrung the notes from his violin. Early summer sunlight limned his dark curls and transformed his hair into a halo, glinting chestnut. The notes held such an aching sweetness and I sat up to better see his expression but with the sun behind him, his face was shadowed, invisible.

“Nicki!”

He played on for a few moments more, oblivious, and then I saw his eyes open. Saw his dear face. The music ceased; he placed the violin on the grass. 

“Lestat? ” He took me in his arms.

“Oh, Nicki.”


End file.
